Good News
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent have a precious surprise to show the gang, whom they haven't seen in two years. Edited: 5/29/13


**Edited on 5/29/13**

All of Avalanche were arriving at Seventh Heaven for their yearly reunion. Something Tifa held prided in hosting at her bar. Something that hadn't been possible in the last three years; due to their busy lives.

Vincent and Yuffie were last ones of the gang to make their way through the quiet peaceful town of Edge. Traveling threw partly clean streets, Yuffie was crackling with energy as they arrived at the front entrance of Seventh Heaven. Stopping to pause for a moment, her heart jumped in enjoyment but clutched in apprehension. Wondering what the reactions would be when they reveled their surprising news to their closest friends. Her and Vincent had agreed a few weeks ago that the reunion was the perfect opportunity to tell the others. Yuffie hoped for the best but feared for the worst.

Finally, it was now or never, so Yuffie preceded in trying to put on a brave smile when Vincent opened the front door, motioning her to walk in first. Everything seemed to grow quiet when she stepped through the door. She was sure you would've heard a pin dropped. Yuffie looked around at their friends, the silence was stifling and awkward when it seemed that no one was about to breathe a word. Not liking the stifling tension, she decided to break the ice. As it was a bit overwhelming, since neither Vincent or herself had seen the gang in over two years.

"No one fear The Great Ninja Yuffie is here!" Yuffie happily yelled, her voice carrying throughout the bar. They stared wide-eyed and surprised at Yuffie and Vincent showing up together. Since they all thought Vincent couldn't stand Yuffie's company. Getting under ones skin was a talent she had perfected over the years.

Tifa was the first to recover from her shock and surprise, walking up to Yuffie she pulled the ninja in a tight hug, before doing the same with Vincent. Stepping back, Tifa smiled while she wiped her teary eyes. "Yuffie, Vincent, it's so good to see you, it has been too long."

"You too, how have you been?" Vincent asked polity.

"I've doing pretty good. Been busy running my bar " Tifa explained.

"Well let's all get comfy. I got exciting news to tell everyone." Yuffie bellowed.

"Hey brat where have you been? You to Vincent? Take a seat, what's this news you have for us?" Cid huffed before placing a cigarette in his mouth. Not bothering to light it up after receiving a death glare from Vincent.

Yuffie made her way up to sit on a stool placed against the bar counter. She faced everyone, bouncing in her seat. Vincent shortly followed Yuffie over, standing slightly behind her. Glancing back over her shoulder, Vincent nodded his head. They wanted them all to know what the good news was because it wasn't something that occur every day.

Turning her eyes back toward their friends, she held her head high proudly but in a loving way.

"Hey everyone listen up, because I will only say this once." Yuffie yelled, making sure she had their undivided attention.

"Well first I want to say how happy we are to see you all again. Vincent and I got married seven months ago.

"Why wasn't we invited?" Barrett thundered.

Yuffie smiled sadly. "Sorry that you weren't invited, it was a last-minute decision to get hitched. Please, forgive us. We didn't want a wedding so we went before a justice of the peace." Taking a deep breath, Yuffie continued. "And we want all of you, who are like a family to us, be first to know that Vincent and I...Well, I'm pregnant. We'll be parents in six months."

Vincent placed his hands on Yuffie's slim shoulders. "To make the news even more surprising and exciting. Two days ago, we found out we're expecting twins." Yuffie trailed off, waiting for someone to say something but they each looked like a deer caught in head lights. Yuffie had a hard time holding back giggles. It was certainty a memorable sight. Cid was the first to get a word in making himself noticed.

"Well hot damn, congratulations!" Using his colorful language, holding his unlit cancer stick in his mouth. Barrett was next to give his congratulations to the married couple.

"Would have never guessed that you two liked each other beyond friends but good luck. You're going to need it, babies are a huge life changing responsibility." Cloud shared their happiness, it gave him hope with Tifa. He promised himself, soon he'd confess his feeling he held for the barmaid.

"Oh! Yuffie and Vincent, I couldn't be happier for you too, both of you deserve this happiness and Yuffie, tomorrow you and I are going baby shopping." Tifa brightly smiled at the happy couple.

"Can't wait! I need everything, doubled everything." Yuffie commented. She had never been one of those girls who liked to shop until they dropped but with the up-coming birth. She needed to prepare for the twins birth.

Vincent stood content with how his life was turning out. Finally he was getting everything he longed for. A second chance at life, that included a beautiful wife and children. Forgiveness had its rewards.


End file.
